


【漫威X你】专属荡妇（8）完结章

by kqqsy_001



Series: 【漫威x你】专属荡妇 [3]
Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: Multi, 开车, 恋与漫威 - Freeform, 未成年勿入, 肉文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 04:31:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18931315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kqqsy_001/pseuds/kqqsy_001
Summary: 全员黑化【极度ooc】预警！！！！设定只是为了【开车】！！！！！【三观不正】！【道德扭曲】！全是【黄色废料】！【未成年勿入】！！





	【漫威X你】专属荡妇（8）完结章

1.

“你们是谁？雷神Thor？！你怎么会从安比学姐的家里出来？……”

“小子，不要挡路。”

“安比学姐跟你们在一起么！她已经好几天没有上学了，可是谁都没有收到过她的口信——”

“Brother，他恐怕也是小宠物之前牵扯过的家伙吧。我问你，你是不是和你的安比学姐上过床？”

“……放她自由，她不是什么宠物！”

“那要看你有没有这个能力了。”

——

“别打了！OMG，Kid，你真以为现在的你能同时战胜雷神和邪神两个人？！”

“Stark先生，我怀疑他们限制了她的自由！”

“清醒的话就少管闲事， Stark！”

“ok，ok，我猜你们已经了解所有前因后果了，既然如此，你们应该知道我也是当事人之一，还有，这个男孩是我护着的人，总而言之，让我们开诚布公地好好商量商量这件事。”

2.

你很累，不仅睡的很深沉，还做了一个特别真实的梦。

梦到自己刚掉下那该死的井盖，不知怎么地就来到了一个荧幕世界，然后系统问你，是想从此依赖着男人活下去，还是选择死去。

虚拟的选项投映在视网膜上，那个象征活下去的按钮周围笼罩着一层明亮的光，而象征放弃生命的则暗淡，渺小又绝望。

你低下头沉默了两分钟，然后终于伸出手。

系统在你的大脑里说着那些蛊惑的词句，你的手指微微发抖，最后还是移向了择好的答案，轻轻的，坚定地按了下去。

——你选择了清白地离开这本就不属于你的世界。

系统尖锐地质疑你的答案，但你认为自己做了正确的事情。为了活下去而犯错，并不算是可耻。  
可你害怕自己终有一天会变成的样子。

……

一只手轻柔地拭去了你滑落的泪水，你缓缓睁开眼，然后又闭上眼，然后又睁开眼。

“P…Peter？”嗓音迟疑而沙哑。

少年坐在床边，不知道凝望了你多久，先前伪装出来的冰冷面具早就消解，他眼里流淌的是温情和不易察觉的忧伤。

“你怎么会在这里？”你捂着被单，一手撑住起来，察觉有什么不对，惊讶地摸了摸脖子，那囚困住你的金属竟然被拆卸下来了。

“慢点，”他下意识地扶了你一把，掌心在接触到滑腻的背部肌肤时触电似地抽回了，掩盖性地举起床头的杯子，递到你的嘴边：“先喝口水。”

水还是温热的。

少年背过了身。你摸摸索索地穿上宽大的T恤，全当裙子，再次问他：“你怎么在这？……他们呢？”

“你别怕……他们囚禁你的事情被发现了，被钢铁侠先生带回了复仇者总部，现在这里只有你和我，一会……一会复联也会派车把你接过去。”

他的声音很低沉，很失落，你听得出来，毕竟事情已经到这一步了。

你本应该无颜再面对他，尤其他是你真心喜欢的少年，可现在的你似乎还沉浸在刚才的那个梦里还未醒来，心脏飘飘悠悠地浮在雾气中，脚触不到真实的地面，没有感受到本应感受到的惶恐，无措，甚至对于自己一会儿要被带到复仇者联盟大厦，接受最终审判这回事，也没什么太大的反应。

但是你知道自己很有必要对他说些什么，不然可能以后再也没机会说出来了。

你看着他的背影，迟疑了很久……最后说：“对不起。”

他的肩膀紧绷起来，又放松下去。

“没关系！我的意思是——我，我知道真相了，你需要那样做，才能活下去，你是有苦衷的，我不怪你，他们，他们也会原谅你的，等你去了总部，会有全球最顶尖的科学家帮助你，以后你就再也不用身不由己了……”声音越来越小。

你缓缓摇了摇头。Peter还背对着你，没看到。

他陪着你吃了早餐，很简单，自己做的三明治。然后又陪着你坐上了开往复仇者联盟总部的轿车，一路乘电梯到达24层，两扇自动滑开的玻璃门内，是一间宽阔的会议室，Peter最终被挡在了门外。

“未成年人禁止入内。”Tony笑着让人把他带走。

3.

会议商讨的结果是你留在复仇者联盟大厦，接受全球最顶尖的科学家们的帮助，换句话说，你成为了实验对象，好似笼中关着的小白鼠，身上的一切都只是白纸上记录的几行数据。

同样不出所料，他们发现你所言非虚——在长时间不进行性行为后，你的身体机能无缘由地开始慢慢衰弱，并且衰弱的速度十分均衡，完全可以预料到照此下去死亡的时刻，正是你的生命值耗尽的那天。

他们自然不敢放任你真正死亡，于是某天你的卧室门被推开了，来的人让你很意外，竟然是Thor，上次还没等会议结束他就摔门而去，你本以为他不愿意再跟你牵扯上关系。

Thor没有和你说话，他进门后的第一秒就撕开了你的衣服，钳住了你的腰，力气巨大而无法反抗，然后他顺着你的脖颈开始亲吻，在胸脯上留下湿漉漉的触感，动作算得上轻柔，却无法令人感受到分毫柔意，只仿佛身上压着的人是一具没有感情的机器，而非充满欲望的肉体。

但你没有反抗，你热情地迎接了他。这些天来的身体衰弱让你觉得自己似乎在钢丝上行走，这种悬而未发的恐怖折磨着你，勾起了你对死亡的抗拒。

你厌恶这样胆小懦弱的自己，可你真的很怕死亡的来临。

Thor进入了你，还是那么坚硬硕大，分分秒秒就能将你送入极乐深渊，而这时他总算变得熟悉起来，压抑的喘息声传入你的耳朵，汗水和结实的胸膛笼罩着你，你的鼻腔里萦绕的都是他的味道。

“对，对不起……”高潮后，你突然哭出来，哭声越来越大，且有不受控的趋势：“真的对不起！我……我，我也不想的，我也不想的！我真的不想的！……”你不知道怎么为自己辩解。

眼泪如开闸的洪水倾泻而出，狼狈的布满整张脸，糊住了你的眼，你一边哭，一边往回吸鼻涕，浑身颤抖还开始打泪嗝，浑像一个不管天不管地要把心都呕出来的小孩，丑极了。

Thor还硬着，激烈的动作却戛然而止，停在你的头顶，投下了一片巨大的乌云，你哭得睁不开眼，看不清他现在的表情，然后下一秒他放低了身子，咬住了你脖子大动脉外的皮肤。

嗝被吓了回去，很有效。

 

3.

人类科学家无法解开另一个世界的谜团，他们接受了定论：要想让你活下去，就必须提供给你指定对象的精液。

Tony表示为了拯救一个生命，他们有义务有责任和你上床。

Loki的眼里闪烁着兴奋和嘲讽的光，Thor自暴自弃地叹了一口气，Steve充满同情地看向你，Bucky低着头握着拳不知道在想什么。

Banner博士敲敲门表示或许让他再试一试，Loki玩味地问他莫非也想加入这个小联盟，场面一度安静又尴尬，Steve皱起眉让他对你尊重一些，然后Loki问：“为什么要尊重一个天生的荡妇？哦，我明白了，她真是太厉害了，让艹过她的人身体和情感上都对她恋恋不忘。你们说，中庭人知道他们的大英雄，居然关系好到愿意分享同一个女人会怎么想？”

Thor突然沉沉地发声：“够了！Loki！不要忘了你自己同样过分，当初是你背着我强迫了她！”

Banner被吓走了，Tony站起来打圆场。

之后你就定居在了复仇者联盟大厦，但并非失去自由，你的生活照常继续，甚至在暑期结束后升入了纽约大学，只是夜晚不那么平凡，英雄们轮番来到你的床上，敢相信么？他们甚至排了一张值班表，好像试图把这件事文饰成平凡乏味的日常工作。

MON：  
Tony从头到尾就没有对你和其他男人上床的行为表露过不满，他真的不在乎，跟你玩的放肆又快活。让你对着整面墙的大镜子自慰，你揉着自己的阴蒂，镜子里的女人面色酡红，赤裸张开的肉体是一朵绽放之际等待被取蜜的花。你总觉得自己在演一场AV戏，Tony在旁边的‘导演’让你觉得很刺激。高潮时他赞叹了一句，然后又意味不明地说：“有时觉得我的‘值班时长’不够用，我可真想成为你这只小野猫的唯一主人，可惜，我一个人没有能力喂饱你，所以，我只能选择让你印象深刻。”他打开了那根假阳具的开关。

TUE：  
Loki分化出了无数个幻影，“Loki”们捧着你的四肢献给真正的他，就像给神明献上祭品，他接住你，然后狠狠享用你，你被潮浪冲上顶峰，他掐住了你的脖子，窒息并没有延迟任何快乐，甚至濒死感受奇妙地让大脑空白身体发抖的时间变长了，你喘着气恢复过意识，察觉到穴内刚射过的Loki又被你高潮的抽搐夹硬了，他避开了你好笑的注视，恶劣地掩饰：“难得你被那么多人上过穴还没松。”他就是这样，较真你就输了，所以你带着小小的气愤挑衅他：“我可以理解为你是嫉妒了吗？”回答你的是第二轮攻势。

WED：  
Steve脸上无时无刻的同情让你再也忍受不了。你舔舐着他胸前粉红的果实，直到它们坚硬充血又红肿，你吮吸着他一块又一块的腹肌，崇敬地在这浑然天成的造物上留下一个又一个的吻痕，你的指尖滑过他的脊背，牙齿叼住紧绷的内裤边缘，最后舔上了那根超出平常人类尺寸的东西，你让唾液混着前精流出嘴角，以此让包容更加深入。很好，他还在勉励维持着那仁慈的美德，可他的表情已经变得摇摇欲坠了，显示出其主人的理智还在苦苦挣扎，终于他拉起了你，把你转过身从背后插入了你，他滚烫的阴茎像根鞭子一样抽打你。在射给你的时候他按住了你的头不让你回头看，可你知道他的表情肯定已经坏掉了。他抱着你入睡。

THU：  
Bucky刚开始来的时候脸很臭，你对他说如果真的很讨厌的话还是不要为难自己了，结果下一个星期四他还是准时出现，你问他是不是想你想的发疼，他把你的手拉到裤子下的鼓包上，诚恳地点点头。你把他推倒在床上，解开他的裤腰带，露出那玩意，然后——用脚踩了上去。他皱起眉，疑惑地看着你，却没有反抗，你安抚地冲他笑笑，用柔软的脚心和五根脚趾上上下下地踩他的肉棒，以及底下连着的两个沉沉垂着的囊袋，他的呼吸急促起来，微微眯着双眼，凌乱卷发下的脸庞竟然嫩得泛起了红晕，你心想哪天一定要诱拐他把这流浪汉般的发型收拾清爽。很快察觉肉棒又滚烫地涨大了几分，生怕浪费了精液，着急之下竟然脱口而出：“别射！”他竟然真的生生忍住了，泛起水雾的灰蓝色眼睛张开望向你，看起来有些委屈，你突然意识到他似乎格外习惯于服从命令，坏心一起几次三番阻止他的高潮，终于他忍无可忍，白色黏腻的液体沾满了你的脚趾间。 后来他问你：“你有没有这样想过，为什么会是我？这样不公平。”你沉默着把他剪短头发的脑袋抱进怀里，用无声安慰这个和自己一样痛苦的灵魂。

FRI：  
Thor提出有一天要带你去阿斯加德看看，毕竟他也带自己的前女友简去过，没有理由不带你去。你直白地指出理由：“我不是你的女朋友，充其量只是你的炮友，等哪一天你娶了王后而我们的关系还将继续的话，我就是你的情妇。”果不其然他发怒了，把你搓揉成了一块面团。你意识到自己近来似乎越来越有自虐倾向，就像是登到高楼天台脚踩到边缘的人，一边感觉眩晕的恐惧，一边却又暗暗地感到刺激，你已经发生了质变，而你身上这个像原始野兽般驰骋的男人，其实也早就不知不觉和你一样霉化腐败了。

SAT：  
Tony……

SUN：  
Loki……

周而复始。

 

4.

复仇者联盟再次将地球从危机中解救出来。一场彻头彻尾的胜利，值得一次疯狂放纵的庆祝。

Natasha和Banner博士需要拥有一个安静的浪漫之夜，Clint早早地回家陪老婆孩子，复仇者联盟大厦里就剩下了几个单身汉和一个你。

你不知道事情是怎样进展到这一步的，等你回过神来时，自己的身上已经被香槟红酒的混合液体浸湿而变得黏糊糊的，谁帮你去除了不适的T恤，谁又半跪在地上用舌头去接从你双乳间流淌出来的酒液，那根舌头一路向上，含住了你的乳尖，似乎以为酒精是从这里合成分泌的，另一双滚烫的手掌握住你的腰拉扯过去，用什么滚烫的东西磨蹭你的屁股，一根肉棒抵在了你的嘴边，强硬地想要顶开你的牙关，又有一人攥住了你的手，放在自己的生殖器上撸管，上上下下，上上下下……

你的前面被顶穿了，被Tony，然后后面，被Thor，你吮吸的是Loki的肉棒，手握的是Steve的阴茎，Bucky还在吮吸你的乳，认真的像是儿时渴求母乳。

每个人脸上都闪烁着什么亮晶晶又最阴暗无比的东西，音响坏了般重复一首诡秘的音乐，沙哑的女声断断续续地歌颂着drug，smoke，hell，sex，那毒品燃烧化成的烟雾似乎弥漫进了房间，每个人都中了邪，失了心智，看看吧，也许这是一个黑白颠倒的平行世界，而每个人的阴暗面都被招惹了出来，他们不再是超级英雄，而个个都变成了超级恶徒。

他们醉了。可你总觉得是他们在借着一点醉意的由头做起了平日里被各种因素束缚下不敢做的事，并且你很期待。你享受着男人们的抚摸和抽插，花穴和菊穴死命地收绞，励志要榨干男人们的最后所有精力。前一秒两条射过的肉茎抽了出去，下一刻就会有两条活力四射的补充进来，你掐着自己的乳头，刺痛以及瘙痒，有人在你耳边说你的胸又变大了不少，你模模糊糊地揉了揉，想要赞同他的说法，可刚想开口才发现舌头也被抵着说不出话来，那东西似乎想直接插进你的喉咙里去。

身体被折叠成了无数形状，做到了最高档的充气娃娃也无法做到的事情，嘴空闲下来时你就呻吟着让他们操你，狠狠操你，用力操你，不要停，你说这些话时还没意识到自己已经彻底抛弃了最后的道德和羞耻心。

跪在地上双手撑地，身下的高档羊毛地毯已经变得湿漉漉地粘接在一起，脖子紧了紧，领带像是一条狗绳一样牵起了你的头，你乖巧地张开了嘴，任精液如同尿液一样从上到下流进了你的嘴里。

 

「叮咚——生命值+1个月——」

+1

+1

+1

再+1。系统抽搐了，最终选择了放弃计数。你挪动喉头费力地把精液咽进去，争取不浪费一丝一毫。男人们意识到了你的努力，决定帮帮你，小肚子里鼓鼓囊囊的精华可不能浪费，要找什么东西堵住才行，有什么东西足够干净呢？

“啊！”你被冰凉的触感吓的尖叫起来，原来是他们把冰镇香槟用的冰块塞进了你的穴里，一块，又一块。

“不要了，要被玩坏了，真的要被玩坏了，好凉……”你收缩着花穴想要将这些异物排出去，可被融化了棱角的冰块们反而被吸的更深，“进去了，进到我的子宫里了，呜呜呜，出不来了，怎么办……”

屁股被狠狠拍了一巴掌，后穴又被贯穿，男人不怀好意的声音响起：“别怕，等冰块融化了就会出来了，不过，现在你要给我好好含住这些精液，不要浪费了我们的心血。”

冰火两重天。你一边承受着后穴火辣滚烫的快乐，一边拼尽全力合拢前面的小嘴，可是还是有液体源源不断地滴出来，等到高潮的时候，它们更是噗嗤噗嗤喷洒出来，畅快淋漓。

色情文学里有一个词汇很适合形容现在的你。

你变成了一个肉便器。一个专门用来盛放精液的容器。

“啊啊～好爽……嗯……好舒服，好快活，你们好棒……用力干我……”

房间里有着浓郁花开腐烂的味道，晶莹剔透的花瓣最终还是被碾落，土地深处有根条伸展蔓延将它捆绑拉扯，最终原本洁净的花儿接受了它成泥的命运，而残余的花香则变成了什么不详的气息。

大门突然被人推开，来者瞪大了双眼不敢置信地注视着这场群交的闹剧，他的心里一瞬间装满的是绝望和恶心。

啊，他还记得初见时你的样子，妥帖的长裙，黑色的发安静地垂在耳边，午后暖阳穿透玻璃照亮了你半张侧脸，你的瞳孔里安放着宁静的温柔，然后你转过头来，冲他微微一笑，那一刻他幼稚的男孩心思悄然萌动，居然像最恶俗的言情小说里描写的那样，觉得自己见到了一个天使。

而现在，他珍贵的宝藏，被供奉在心底某个角落的女神，让男人们围在中间，弄脏了，弄碎了，而最让他感到荒谬的是，他硬了，他看着他们享用你的穴，你的嘴，竟然也想试试那是什么样的感觉，值得你如此不顾廉耻地淫叫。

你迷迷糊糊地向他伸出手打招呼。少年果然一步一步地走来，他弯下腰捏住了你的下巴亲吻你，突然刺痛扎入大脑，他紧闭双眼，咬破了你的舌尖，但你并没有反抗，而是跟他交换着咸腥和泪水的味道。

为什么要哭呢？你想问他。

有什么需要的哭的么？你想问自己。

明明是这样快乐的事情啊，恐怕连天堂也不过如此啊。

你这样想着，可眼泪还是止不住地往下流。

也许是因为悔恨吧，悔恨那天从梦中醒来看到Peter时，没对他说出真正想说的话，你迟疑了很久最后只是对他说了声对不起，分明最开始是想让他带你逃走的。

如果这是一场乙女游戏的话，在那个选项下面将会有小字提示：「请注意，本选项决定了玩家最后的结局，请谨慎选择，注意存档！」

哪怕最后面临的会是生命耗尽提前死亡的结局，如果能跟真心爱着的人在一起，生活肯定会美好的形容不上来吧，那是现在的你想象不出的单纯的快乐。

 

可惜你远没有梦里的自己勇敢。

后来，你渐渐不再做那个幻想自己从一开始就选择清白地死去的梦，似乎幻想也越来越耗费力气。你和男人们互相索取，被迫长长久久地纠缠在一起，直到某个叫灭霸的外星人来到地球打了个响指。

有人呼喊着你的名字，有人悲伤地凝望着你，眼里盛满了未曾诉说的情感，更多的人，你没能见上最后一面。

可你觉得前所未有的轻松，并真诚地希望自己千万不要再次醒来。

——恭喜玩家达成结局「成泥的花瓣」。

FIN.


End file.
